


Magic - Writober

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Série de petits drabbles avec les thèmes de la liste Cristal Moon de l'Inktober. FrUk essentiellement.





	1. Cristal

Arthur regardait attentivement dans une boule de cristal son avenir.  
Sa famille l’avait encore questionné sur ses amours inexistants de sorcier asocial. Et elle lui avait aussi rappelé sa dernière potion ratée et ses conséquences. On ne faisait que le mettre face à face avec ses échecs.  
Et donc, il consultait les prochains mois à venir en quête d’un éventuel partenaire dans la vie. Arthur n’avait pas trop d’espoir vu sa tendance à rester enfermé chez lui à lire des grimoires. Il lui arrivait de sortir de temps en temps pour boire à ses échecs ou pour cueillir des plantes en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Arthur fit défiler devant ses yeux, deux mois routiniers, et pensa à abandonner avant de tomber sur des scènes un peu particulières. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus se rapprochait de lui, s’invitait chez lui et… couchait avec lui.  
Rouge comme une tomate, Arthur attrapa maladroitement sa baguette magique pour désactiver sa boule de cristal.  
Il n’avait pas envie de savoir qu’un homme aimait le prendre avec autant de passion et d’endurance dans différentes positions, avant de l’avoir véritablement rencontré.  
Et c’était bizarre de se voir prendre son pied.


	2. Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour le kudos !

Sur sa terrasse, Arthur admirait la lune. Belle et quasiment ronde, elle brillait d’une lueur argentée très apaisante.  
Arthur préférait de loin la nuit au jour. La nuit, il pouvait s’adonner à ses activités de sorcier. Il préparait ses potions et les laisser mijoter. Et pendant ce temps, il lisait des grimoires avec un bon chocolat chaud sous la lumière diaphane de la lune. De plus, certains ouvrages ne révélaient leurs écritures que sous l’astre de nuit.  
Pour l’instant, Arthur avait délaissé son grimoire. La tête perdue dans les étoiles, il ne cessait de penser à son prochain amoureux. La date de leur rencontre se rapprochait. Quelque part, il était surexcité. Et d’un autre côté, il avait peur de rater ce beau jeune homme qui saurait l’aimer et le faire grimper au rideau.  
Des images de leur futur ébat s’imposèrent à lui et l’excitèrent au plus haut point. C’était étrange de penser à cet inconnu de cette manière-là. Son érection devint de plus en plus conséquente dans son pantalon. L’envie de se toucher était très attrayante. Ses pensées érotiques ne s’arrêtaient pas et amplifiaient son désir.  
N’y tenant plus, Arthur déboutonna son pantalon et se prit en main.  
La vague de plaisir qui le saisit inaugura une séance masturbatoire des plus jouissives.


	3. Plantes médicinales

Arthur profitait de la pleine lune pour cueillir des plantes médicinales.   
Comme dirait sa famille, des imprudents lui demandaient des soins. Arthur ratait souvent ses élixirs. Cependant, tout ce qui avait attrait aux potions non magiques lui réussissait et faisait tout son business.  
Arthur était certain que ses frères et sa sœur avaient trafiqué sa baguette magique et se moquaient de lui depuis des années.   
Armé d’un faisceau de lumière, Arthur ruminait de sombres pensées envers sa famille et cherchait tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile en cette saison.   
Tout à coup, il rencontra un obstacle. Deux grandes jambes.  
Un peu sonné, Arthur leva la tête vers celui qui l’empêchait de s’adonner à ses activités nocturnes. Il eut le souffle coupé en se rendant compte qu’il s’agissait de son futur amoureux.  
« Salut ! Ne reste pas le nez par terre. »  
Arthur ignorait comment se comporter. Il balbutia quelques mots de politesse et trouva son interlocuteur un peu trop tactile. Voulant bien faire, son futur amoureux enlevait la poussière de ses vêtements. Arthur se laissa faire jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque les petites cornes sur la tête de son interlocuteur.  
« Un incube ! »  
Arthur préféra prendre ses jambes à son cou pour sauver ses fesses.


	4. Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas pu mettre en ligne ce drabble hier à cause de la mise à jour. Le voici, le voilà !  
Merci pour les kudos !

Arthur s’en voulait de son comportement de la nuit dernière en découvrant que son futur amoureux était un incube. On lui avait toujours dit de fuir les incubes et les succubes. Ces individus avaient le feu aux fesses et tout plein de charmes magiques pour attirer leurs victimes et coucher avec.  
Arthur savait qu’il succomberait à ce serpent tentateur, tôt ou tard. Il espérait juste que la magie de ce démon n’entrerait pas en jeu.  
Il n’avait quasiment pas dormi de la journée.  
Alors qu’il petit-déjeunait, on sonna à sa porte. A peine réveillé, Arthur ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce cher incube.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là !, s’écria Arthur.  
\- Bonsoir ! Je suis Francis. Et la politesse, dans tout ça… »  
L’incube éternua.  
« … on m’a dit que tu étais un soigneur. Arthur, c’est ça ? »  
Arthur évalua rapidement la situation. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l’un de ses patients repartir sans être soigné. Seulement, il avait lu dans un livre de sorcellerie qu’il n’y avait rien de mieux qu’une partie de sexe pour retaper un incube.  
« Tu ne me demandes pas de coucher avec toi ?  
\- Oh ! Non ! C’est une légende infondée. Tu aurais du sirop ? »


	5. Sort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos !

Du sirop ! Son cul, oui !  
Première erreur. Arthur avait invité Francis à l’intérieur, le temps de lui trouver de quoi le soigner efficacement.  
Deuxième erreur. Leurs peaux s’étaient rencontrées lorsqu’Arthur lui avait donné les médicaments entraînant une réaction en chaîne des plus troublantes.  
A ce moment-là, le corps d’Arthur avait été traversé par une décharge de désir aussi étrange qu’incontrôlable. Arthur avait eu tout à coup très chaud. Son sexe avait commencé à se dresser. L’incube avait tenté il ne savait quoi pour arrêter le processus. Sans succès. Ils s’étaient vite retrouvés à s’embrasser et à se déshabiller sur le canapé du salon.  
Arthur essayait de retrouver sa raison et sa baguette magique. Seulement, c’était un exercice bien difficile avec un incube qui parcourait son torse de baiser. Les lèvres de Francis étaient chaudes et terriblement aphrodisiaques.   
Toute la volonté d’Arthur souhaitait fondre sous les attentions de Francis. Tout ceci était loin d’être désagréable. Son amant était doué pour trouver ses points faibles et les exploiter. Quand Francis tenta d’ouvrir son pantalon, Arthur eut un sursaut de lucidité.  
Il invoqua sa baguette et lança un sort sur l’incube, peu importe les conséquences.  
Bon. Maintenant, il allait devoir demander de l’aide à sa famille pour rendre à Francis son apparence normale.


	6. Baguette magique

« Quelle magnifique grenouille !, s’en amusa Alba.  
\- Ne te moque pas. J’ai transformé un incube en stupid frog, râla Arthur.  
\- Et vu ton air débraillé, vous faisiez du tricot.  
\- Ce n’est pas marrant. Je sais que tu as trafiqué ma baguette quand j’étais petit. Les conséquences auraient pu être plus graves !  
\- Depuis le temps, tu aurais dû déjouer le sort sur ta baguette… »  
Arthur le fusilla du regard. Il sait pertinemment qu’il n’est pas présentable avec un suçon dans le cou et sa chemise à moitié débraillée.  
« J’ai failli passer à la casserole.  
\- Ça t’aurait pas fait de mal.  
\- Maintenant, tu vas réparer ma baguette que je lui rende son apparence et puisse me défendre face à ses pouvoirs.  
\- Parce que tu comptes le revoir après ce qu’il s’est passé, s’en inquiéta Alba en prenant sa baguette magique.  
\- C’est mon futur compagnon.  
\- C’est pas une raison, stupide petit frère.  
\- J’attends de lui une explication. »  
Alba désenchanta la baguette à l’aide d’une rune qu’Arthur ne connaissait pas.  
« Et ce n’est pas parce que tu es frigide qu’il te faut un incube. »  
Arthur profita que sa baguette soit réparée pour la tester sur son frère.


	7. Chaudron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos !

Enveloppé dans une couverture, Arthur surveillait son chaudron dans son canapé.   
Maintenant que sa baguette était réparée (et fonctionnait très bien), il pouvait préparer des potions magiques.  
Il avait enfermé : « stupid frog » dans l’un de ses terrariums, en attendant de lui rendre son apparence. D’ailleurs, il était peut-être temps de s’occuper de lui. La couleur de la potion dans le chaudron venait de changer d’apparence. Arthur lança un sort pour la refroidir, attrapa la pauvre grenouille et la plongea dans le chaudron.  
Immédiatement, un incube complètement nu apparut dans le chaudron.  
« C’est l’expérience la plus bizarre de toute ma vie. Et pourtant, j’en ai fait des choses…  
\- Pourquoi c’est parti en vrilles entre nous ? »  
Séducteur, Francis s’accouda contre le bord du chaudron avec un regard empli de luxure qui déstabilisa Arthur.  
« Il ne me faut pas me toucher quand on me désire. Je te plais. Et ça tombe bien, on dirait que c’est réciproque. »  
Arthur rougit. Quand il avait donné le sirop à Francis, il ne s’était pas empêché de le reluquer.  
« Je ne me laisserai pas séduire aussi facilement.  
\- Je te demanderai de ne plus me toucher tant qu’on n’est pas vraiment ensemble. Je peux avoir mes vêtements ? »


	8. 3ème oeil

Arthur n’arrivait plus à faire ses exercices de méditation pour ouvrir son troisième œil.  
Francis venait lui rendre visite chaque nuit, pour faire plus ample connaissance. Arthur pouvait faire certaines potions, quand il discutait avec lui. Cependant, il en avait raté quelques-unes en étant déconcentré par l’incube.  
Francis n’essayait pas de le toucher ou de le charmer avec ses pouvoirs. L’incube préférait utiliser ses artifices érotiques dans un consentement mutuel et éclairé.   
Il était plaisant de le regarder évoluer et l’entendre parler avec enthousiasme de ses journées. Il apportait beaucoup de joie dans le quotidien d’Arthur.  
Arthur tombait de plus en plus amoureux de Francis. Il avait envie de l’embrasser, mais savait tout ce que ce geste pourrait impliquer.  
Une nuit, Francis ne vint pas.  
Arthur eut peur d’avoir trop tardé à lui déclarer ses sentiments.  
Il s’installa tranquillement dans sa salle de méditation et activa son 3ème œil pour développer ses intuitions.  
Arthur frissonna de la tête au pied en se concentrant sur Francis. Francis reviendrait demain avec des fleurs et l’intention de le séduire pour de bon.  
Arthur se vit succomber à ses charmes, l’embrasser passionnément et le conduire jusque dans sa chambre.


	9. Pendule

Sans surprise, Francis lui avait déclaré ses sentiments en lui sortant le grand jeu. Même si Arthur savait ce qui allait arriver, il était étonné par tous les efforts déployés par Francis pour le séduire, efforts qui l’avaient séparé de lui la nuit dernière.  
Arthur n’avait jamais été courtisé de cette manière. Et il craquait complètement pour l’incube.  
Francis avait été d’accord pour qu’ils s’embrassent.  
A peine leurs lèvres s’étaient-elles touchées qu’une envie irrépressible de l’autre avait surgi.  
Dans son lit, Arthur fondait sous les baisers passionnés de Francis sur sa peau. Une chaleur intense avait pris possession de son corps et l’enjoignait à sombrer dans la luxure. Son amoureux faisait durer les préliminaires, s’assurant de le rendre fou de concupiscence, et l’empêchait de précipiter les choses.  
Arthur gémit de plaisir et envoya valser les pendules de la table de nuit, quand Francis toucha enfin son sexe dans le besoin. Après quelques mouvements de va et vient bienfaiteurs, Francis se pencha à son oreille :  
« Qu’est-ce que tu préfères ?  
\- Prends-moi. »  
Francis vint lui suçoter le cou, avant de passer la main sur ses fesses. Arthur se sentit tout à coup plus détendu et tout à fait prêt à recevoir le sexe de son partenaire.


	10. Terrarium

Arthur haletait et gémissait sous les coups de reins précis de son amant.  
Francis avait rapidement trouvé sa prostate et s’évertuait à la toucher dès que possible. Le plaisir était tel qu’Arthur doutait de tenir encore longtemps. Il n’avait jamais fait l’amour avec un incube et il n’aurait jamais cru ressentir autant de plaisir la première fois avec Francis.  
Francis était terriblement doué.  
Dès que Francis toucha son sexe, Arthur se sentit partir vers l’orgasme. Il fut fier d’entraîner son partenaire dans la jouissance peu de temps après.  
Francis rit près de son oreille. Sa légère barbe lui chatouilla le visage, alors qu’il appréciait leur premier câlin post-orgasmique.  
Dire que ce stupid frog avait été enfermé dans un terrarium transformé en grenouille lors de leur deuxième rencontre.  
Arthur ignorait ce qui attirait l’incube vers lui, mais n’allait certainement pas s’en plaindre.  
Le contact de leurs peaux humides était délicieux. Dans ce doux contact, Arthur ignorait s’il serait partant pour un deuxième round. Francis savait vraiment comment lui retourner la tête et faire des folies de son corps.  
Francis caressa délicatement son torse, tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou, alors que son érection se pressait contre sa cuisse.


	11. Boule de cristal

Arthur s’était disputé avec Francis. Et il regrettait déjà de s’être emporté.  
Francis avait renversé et cassé sa boule de cristal, en voulant l’enlacer. Et ça portait malheur d’en briser une, parce que ça provoquait des effets magiques indésirables, et ça coûtait cher.   
Arthur avait donc viré Francis de chez lui pour le protéger de tous sorts bizarres. Ils ne s’étaient pas quittés en bons termes. De plus, Arthur était très occupé à colmater toutes les brèches magiques dans sa maison à cause de cet incident.  
Il n’avait même pas le temps d’appeler Francis pour s’excuser.  
Il s’en voulait beaucoup. Il réagissait toujours au quart de tour quand un danger se présentait. Francis ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour le savoir.  
Arthur referma une énième faille magique quand il entendit Francis l’appeler depuis le jardin.  
« Je peux rentrer ?  
\- Non ! Pas encore ! C’est trop dangereux pour toi.   
\- Tu es encore en colère contre moi, dit piteusement Francis.  
\- Non. Je suis désolé de m’être emporté. C’est juste que ce n’était pas sans conséquence magique.  
\- Je peux t’aider ?  
\- Non. Pas pour le moment.  
\- Notre câlin de réconciliation va donc devoir attendre. »


	12. Fleur de vie

Arthur s’était assis sur les cuisses de Francis et massait son dos nu. Il espérait ainsi se faire pardonner, surtout que le désir n’était pas loin. Il adorait la peau tatouée de Francis et se sentait très attiré par elle. Arthur était tenté d’utiliser la magie pour rendre son massage beaucoup plus agréable, mais Francis le lui avait formellement interdit.  
Une histoire de fleur, quelque chose, comme ça.  
Arthur était donc hypnotisé par le magnifique lys sur l’épaule de Francis. Il sentait que quelque chose de magique émaner de ce tatouage et faisait très attention à ne pas l’activer. Sa curiosité était très titillée par les déliés fins de cette fleur.  
« Le lys…  
\- Laisse-le tranquille, s’en amusa Francis. C’est une fleur de vie.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Tu n’as pas un bouquin là-dessus. Je suis surpris.  
\- Les incubes sont très secrets. »  
Francis tourna légèrement la tête pour lui sourire mystérieusement.  
Il n’obtiendrait rien de lui aujourd’hui, à part peut-être un peu de sexe. Arthur bandait depuis un moment déjà et sentait que Francis se contenait autant que possible de lui sauter dessus.  
« Arthur… J’attends que tu me prennes… », gémit Francis.  
Arthur rit, et sentant son partenaire particulièrement prêt, s’immisça avec plaisir en lui.


	13. Chiromancie

Arthur s’agitait dans son sommeil. Il repensait aux premiers essais de sa sœur Abbie dans le domaine de la chiromancie. Bien sûr, elle l’avait pris comme cobaye.  
« Tu finiras avec une grenouille et vous aurez des enfants crapauds ! »  
Arthur se réveilla en sursaut et s’assit dans le lit. Il se traita plus tard d’idiot. Sa sœur l’avait vraiment impressionné quand il était un enfant avec ses histoires débiles. Même si pour la grenouille, elle ne s’était pas vraiment trompée.  
Francis s’était réveillé, en le sentant bouger dans le lit.  
« Cauchemar ?  
\- Rien d’important, sweety. »  
Arthur sentit les mains baladeuses de Francis sur sa peau et tomba sur son regard lubrique. Cet incube était infatigable.  
« On pourrait profiter d’être réveillés, demanda prudemment Francis.  
\- Ça dépend de tes arguments. Et n’utilise pas tes pouvoirs pour me faire bander. »  
Francis rit devant son autorité et vint l’embrasser tendrement. Il parcourut sa cuisse d’une main et passa l’autre dans son dos pour l’allonger. Placé au-dessus de lui, Francis n’arrêtait pas son baiser et encore moins ses caresses. Arthur plongea ses mains le long de la courbure de ses reins et se sentir réagir à toutes ses attentions.


	14. Constellation

Arthur s’arqua de plaisir quand Francis passa la langue sur le dessous de sa verge. Un gémissement érotique franchit ses lèvres au moment où son partenaire prenait son sexe entièrement en bouche.  
Arthur voyait les étoiles. Au sens propre comme au figuré.  
Il devait seulement montrer les constellations à Francis dans ce pré. Evidemment, le désir s’était emparé d’eux avec leurs corps collés l’un contre l’autre sous une couverture.  
Arthur passa la main dans les cheveux bouclés de Francis pour l’encourager à continuer sa fellation. Francis lécha le bout de son pénis, avant de le reprendre dans sa bouche. C’était tellement agréable d’être dans cet antre chaud et humide. A chaque mouvement de va et vient, le plaisir remontait le long de son phallus pour se longer délicieusement dans son bas-ventre.  
Arthur cria de félicité, quand l’orgasme le faucha sans prévenir. Francis provoqua en lui une deuxième jouissance très proche de la première en stimulant son gland. Ces deux décharges de plaisir intense plongèrent Arthur dans un état d’hébétude.  
Francis le câlina pendant de longues minutes, en l’embrassant souvent, pour lui faire reprendre pied avec la réalité.  
Arthur ignora comment Francis réussit à le faire bander à nouveau et à se déhancher en lui.  
En tout cas, Arthur vit plusieurs fois les étoiles cette nuit-là.


	15. Broderie

Arthur savait que c’était une mauvaise idée, mais il l’avait quand même fait. C’était pire que ce qu’il s’était imaginé.  
« Alors, je me demande bien ce qui vous a rapproché, tous les deux.  
\- Nous nous entendons bien à tous les niveaux », répondit Francis.  
Francis rencontrait sa fratrie pour la première fois. Evidemment, ses frères et sa sœur questionnaient Francis plus ou moins subtilement. Et Francis répondait en glissant autant que possible des sous-entendus sur leur vie de couple.  
Arthur blanchissait à vue d’œil, alors que toutes les autres personnes présentes s’amusaient comme des petits fous. Francis eut quand même la gentillesse de lui prendre la main pour le réconforter dans cette épreuve. Mais Francis ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de ses paroles et les ragots interminables qui s’en suivraient.  
Ils étaient perdus !  
« A mon avis, vous ne faîtes pas que de la broderie ?  
\- De la broderie ?, demanda innocemment Francis.  
\- L’une des nombreuses passions d’Arthur…  
\- Ah ! Je ne savais pas. Nous sommes trop occupés pour… ça va, Arthur ?  
\- On peut rentrer chez nous », murmura Arthur à l’oreille de Francis.  
Il ne l’avait pas dit assez bas, puisque les railleries de sa fratrie s’enchainèrent suite à cet aveu.


	16. Chapeau de sorcière

Arthur triturait son chapeau de sorcier pour se calmer. Il était au téléphone avec Abbie qui lui donnait tout un tas de conseil pour survivre à la vie avec un incube. Evidemment, sa sœur ne pouvait s’empêcher de se moquer de lui.  
Arthur tentait de contenir ses pouvoirs et ses envies de vengeance. Sa baguette marchait aux dernières nouvelles. Donc, il ne fallait pas faire d’acte inconsidéré. Avant, il avait tendance à mettre le paquet pour réussir quelque chose d’odieux envers sa fratrie. Maintenant, il devait faire attention.  
« Dis donc, tu en sais long sur le sujet, comprit Arthur. Expérience personnelle ?  
\- Quoi ? Non, mais pas du tout ! »  
Ah ! Le déni Kirkland dans toute sa splendeur.  
« C’est ça, surenchérit Arthur. Oh ! Quand nos frères vont l’apprendre ! »  
Ils charriaient Arthur, mais se charriaient entre eux, aussi.  
« Je te quitte. Je vais les appeler pour leur dire la nouvelle !  
\- Non ! Je t’interdis de colporter de fausses rumeurs… »  
Arthur raccrocha. Bon. Est-ce qu’il appelait ses frères au risque de se faire charrier ? Un SMS groupé, c’est tellement plus pratique.


	17. Champignons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos !  
Attention, on ne joue pas avec les champignons. ça peut causer la mort. Donc, attention.

« Francis, je m’y connais suffisamment en champignons pour éviter d’en consommer certains avec un incube à portée de mains.  
\- On m’a dit que ça pouvait provoquer des effets agréables.  
\- Comme de la désinhibition. Je crois que tu n’en as pas besoin. »  
Francis en rit, avant de prendre les champignons pour les jeter au feu. Arthur l’arrêta à temps.  
« Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, non plus.  
\- Je ne savais pas, s’en amusa Francis.  
\- On parle de drogue, quand même. Tu n’en as pas pris ?  
\- Mais non. Je préférais avoir ton avis avant. Mes amis ont tendance à tester des trucs bizarres.  
\- Des incubes ?, demanda Arthur, avide d’en apprendre plus sur Francis.  
\- Un incube et un loup-garou. D’ailleurs, ils ne t’aiment pas, car ils ne peuvent plus trop me voir. Il faudrait leur trouver des partenaires.  
\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les entremetteurs. Voilà, à la poubelle. »  
Arthur était ravi de se débarrasser de cette drogue. Il détestait ce genre de choses auxquelles Francis semblait plus coutumier.  
« Pas de drogue sous mon toit.  
\- Je ne suis accroc qu’au sexe », dit Francis avant de le prendre par la taille pour l’entraîner dans leur chambre.


	18. Astrologie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour hier. J'étais très fatiguée et incapable d'aligner deux mots. Mais aujourd'hui, on rattrape !

Francis avait vraiment du mal à apprendre ce qu’Arthur tentait de lui enseigner. Ou Arthur était faible dès qu’il était allongé près de Francis sous une nuit étoilée.  
Alors qu’Arthur lui expliquait les bases de l’astrologie avec support à l’appui, Francis avait glissé petit à petit ses mains sous sa chemise. A force de caresses et de bisous dans le cou, le coquin était arrivé à ses fins.  
« Encore ! Oui ! Francis ! »  
Arthur s’étonnait d’être très vocal ce soir. Francis tentait de le faire taire en l’embrassant, mais perdait souvent son souffle près du sien. Son incube allait et venait en lui dans un mouvement hypnotique et bienfaiteur. Il touchait sa prostate très souvent, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir partout dans le corps. Arthur frissonnait de volupté, à chaque coup de rein de Francis, et venait à la rencontre de ses hanches.   
Le plaisir était vraiment bon à prendre.  
Arthur se noyait petit à petit dans ce tourbillon de sensations et les yeux bleus de Francis.  
Francis l’embrassa à nouveau, touchant sa langue dans un sursaut de plaisir.  
Se sentant proche de venir, Arthur alla se masturber. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils jouissaient quasiment ensemble.


	19. Bougies

Arthur regardait avec fascination Francis monter et descendre sur son bassin et se délectait de toutes les sensations autour de son pénis.  
Logée dans cette intimité accueillante, sa verge subissait toutes les techniques érotiques de Francis. L’incube se resserrait autour de son sexe à intervalles irréguliers et se déhanchait avec passion. Arthur attrapa les draps, alors que son dos s’arquait à la recherche de plus de plaisir.  
Arthur adorait voir son partenaire s’abandonner ainsi à la luxure. De plus, Francis avait installé une ambiance romantique pour le mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. Il avait installé des bougies un peu partout autour du lit, et à bonne distance pour éviter tout incident malheureux. Leurs lumières vacillantes se reflétaient sur sa peau dorée par le soleil.  
Arthur trouvait Francis particulièrement magnifique ce soir. Il pouvait le voir, excité, et gémissant dès que sa prostate était touchée. Arthur essayait de relever son bassin dès que possible pour surprendre son amoureux et augmenter ses sensations.  
Le plaisir remontait délicieusement le long de sa verge jusque dans son aine pour alimenter une tension de plus en plus insoutenable. Un véritable brasier s’était installé dans son bassin et menaçait de l’emporter à tout moment.


	20. Triquetra

Arthur posait toujours des questions sur les tatouages de Francis, espérant en découvrir plus sur lui. Il avait établi une stratégie pour découvrir la signification de la fleur de vie. Et il approchait enfin du but.  
« Et celui-là ? Le triquetra ? C’est un symbole magique.  
\- C’est pour mon amitié avec les deux lascars, Antonio et Gilbert. Les trois branches nous représentent. D’habitude, je ne me tatoue pas des symboles magiques. »  
Arthur sauta sur l’occasion tant espérée :  
« A part cette fleur de vie…  
\- Oh ! Toi ! Tu n’as pas trouvé ce que c’était, compris immédiatement Francis.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu sauras un jour. C’est un secret.  
\- Tu sais que la patience n’est pas mon fort.  
\- Je compte juste sur toi pour ne pas l’activer trop tôt. »  
Francis l’embrassa et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l’amener vers lui. Il ne s’en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Arthur rompit le baiser et demanda :  
« Ah ! Oui ! Qu’est-ce que ça ferait ?  
\- Pour le moment, ça ne nous intéresserait pas.  
\- Si c’est pour booster ta libido quand tu seras vieux, tu peux me le dire. »  
Francis éclata de rire. Ce ne devait pas être ça.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! ça fait toujours plaisir. Et ça encourage. Il reste encore 10 jours !
> 
> J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que je suis en train de mettre toutes mes fics sur AO3. Je me rends compte en faisant ça que j'avais très envie à un moment d'arrêter la fanfiction et que je ne disais pas ça avec des pincettes... Donc, je suis désolée. Mais je sais maintenant que ça ne sert à rien de lutter contre la fanfiction xD.
> 
> De plus, j'ai créé une série qui s'appelle Exclusivité AO3 APH. Comme ça, si vous cherchez dans la masse mes histoires hétalia disponibles que sur AO3, vous les aurez toutes listées dans cette série. Ce ne sont pas les versions hot de mes histoires ici. Ce sont vraiment des exclus AO3. Et mine de rien, il y en a 15 pour le moment.
> 
> Si vous voulez que je crée d'autres séries pour vous y retrouver, je peux le faire.

Arthur avait toujours été sur sa petite planète, son petit Univers ou son petit nuage.   
La venue de Francis dans sa vie avait tout chamboulé.  
Arthur ne pouvait plus s’isoler pendant des heures pour méditer ou pour pratiquer la magie. Il arrivait à grande peine à amener Francis avec lui pour cueillir ses plantes médicinales. Et il devait jongler entre les envies licencieuses de son incube et ses impératifs de travail.  
Francis eut des difficultés à comprendre le besoin de solitude d’Arthur et prit leur éloignement de quelques jours très mal.  
Arthur avait besoin de se ressourcer et de retrouver ses marques pendant quelques temps. Ce break ne plut vraiment pas à Francis qui s’incrusta chez Arthur seulement quarante-huit heures après le début de cette interruption dans leur vie de couple.  
Arthur l’accepta chez lui à condition de le laisser tranquille faire tous ces trucs de magie.  
Francis réussit à tenir deux jours, avant de tenter de détourner Arthur du droit chemin. Arthur avait peut-être du retard, mais Francis ne tiendrait pas non plus ses pulsions très longtemps.  
Après avoir été repus sexuellement, Francis et Arthur eurent une grande discussion pour trouver un arrangement. Arthur était d’accord pour abandonner certaines de ses activités et Francis devait respecter les envies solitaires et le travail d’Arthur.


	22. Jardin

Arthur s’occupait de son jardin. Il cultivait certaines plantes médicinales et adorait les rosiers.  
Pendant qu’il s’affairait, Francis ne cessait de lui jeter des coup d’oeils pas du tout discret depuis son transat.  
Arthur lui avait interdit de toucher aux plantes. Bien que Francis soit très précautionneux en cuisine, ce n’était pas le cas dans le domaine du jardinage.   
Arthur n’aurait pas dû promettre à Francis de « passer du temps » avec lui, après avoir arrosé ses plantes.  
Il pouvait sentir l’impatience et la concupiscence de son incube rien qu’à ses soupirs de lassitude. Il ne fallait pas non plus être un génie pour constater la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Même si Francis avait eu la délicatesse de cacher son érection avec un livre, les faits étaient là.  
Son incube en voulait à ses fesses depuis plus d’une heure.  
Francis se contenait plutôt bien, alors qu’auparavant il serait passé très vite à l’action.  
Arthur avait bien compris que son incube avait des besoins sexuels particulièrement importants. Il craignait un petit peu que Francis se lasse ou aille voir ailleurs. Tout ceci le tracassait et lui mettait un peu la pression.  
Francis lui fit un énorme sourire, quand Arthur s’affala enfin dans ses bras.


	23. Tatouage

Arthur adorait les petits câlins après l’orgasme. Il se sentait extrêmement proche de Francis dans ces moments-là. Peau contre peau tatouée. De temps en temps, Arthur traçait du regard les déliés sur l’épiderme de Francis.  
Et il y avait toujours cette fleur de vie qui le narguait.  
« Elle sert à quoi ? »  
Francis attrapa l’oreiller et se mit à bouder. Alors qu’Arthur pensait que sa tentative avait échoué, Francis se mit à parler de cette fleur sur son épaule :  
« Elle peut me permettre d’avoir la vie éternelle ainsi que mon compagnon ou d’enfanter. L’un ou l’autre. »  
Etonné, Arthur démarra au quart de tour.  
« Enfanter ?  
\- C’est un peu compliqué, mais je peux donner la vie en activant ce tatouage. Seulement, je préfère l’autre possibilité.  
\- Tu ne veux pas d’enfants ?  
\- Je me dis que je pourrais toujours adopter si l’envie m’en prenait… Ne me dis pas que tu préfères avoir des enfants biologiques plutôt que la vie éternelle. »  
Arthur resta sans voix. Il avait évité de penser à une possible progéniture en étant homosexuel. Et là, Francis chamboulait tout son petit monde.


	24. Ailes

Comme tout incube, Francis possédait des ailes. Des ailes noires et magnifiques. Il ne les sortait que très rarement.  
Arthur avait vite compris que Francis était très sensible des ailes. Et surtout, si on les caressait, il était facile de toucher à son tatouage de la fleur de vie. Donc, Arthur n’avait que très rarement l’occasion de passer sa main dans les plumes douces de ses ailes.  
Une fois, après un orgasme particulier fort, Francis s’était laissé aller. Ses deux ailes les recouvraient. Et Arthur ne put s’empêcher de poser la question.  
« Notre enfant pourrait avoir des ailes comme toi ? »  
Francis avait de suite râlé et replié ses attributs démoniaques. Il s’en était suivi une grande discussion sur la vie éternelle et la paternité. Francis était assez troublé par la question, car il n’essaya pas de mettre un terme à leur discussion par le sexe.  
Ils restèrent très longtemps éveillé cette nuit-là, sans pour autant arriver à un accord.  
Francis maintenait que la vie éternelle serait une alternative plus intéressante que de donner la vie.  
En fait, Francis avait très peur de tomber enceint et d’accoucher par il ne savait quel moyen. Et la vie éternelle, c’était intéressant à deux.  
Pourtant, Arthur n’en démordait pas. Il préférait avoir une progéniture.


	25. Papillon de nuit

Arthur regarda le papillon de nuit tenter de s’enfuir par la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à le laisser s’enfuir.  
Ils avaient encore eu une interminable discussion à propos des enfants et de la vie éternelle. Arthur appréhendait de plus en plus les craintes de Francis quant à une possible grossesse et tous les avantages qu’il pensait retirer d’une très longue et heureuse vie.  
Francis avait même envisagé qu’ils adoptent s’il souhaitait réellement un enfant.  
Arthur n’avait pas envie de vivre éternellement. De plus, il trouvait Francis très mal renseigné sur le sujet. Il allait mener sa petite enquête sur la fleur de vie, quitte à rencontrer la famille de Francis ou même ses amis.  
Mal lui en prit quelques jours plus tard. Il découvrit à quel point les meilleurs amis de Francis pouvaient être dépravés. Et surtout, ils entraînaient son compagnon dans leurs conneries.  
Arthur réussit quand même à coincer Antonio pour lui demander ce qu’il savait exactement sur la fleur de vie. Antonio lui conseilla de rencontrer le paternel de Francis qui en savait plus sur le sujet et ensuite le convia à boire un alcool fort avec eux.


	26. Renard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos !
> 
> J'ai plein d'idées de texte à écrire... Et pas assez de temps pour ça xD. Mais comme d'habitude, je vais me débrouiller xD.
> 
> Je vous ai créé plein de séries qui sont sur le côté gauche de profil. J'ai fait des séries par couple, mais aussi par thème comme 2p! World. Il y a notamment une série qui s'appelle Exclusivité AO3 APH qui regroupe comme son nom l'indique mes fics que vous trouvez seulement sur AO3.
> 
> J'espère qu'elles vous serviront.

« Oh ! Regarde ! Ils sont trop mignons ! »  
Blasé par l’insistance d’Arthur sur un certain sujet, Francis regarda un renard passer avec sa progéniture dans le jardin.  
Francis découvrait un aspect vraiment relou de son compagnon. Il était extrêmement têtu. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour remettre le sujet de la paternité sur le tapis. Francis était très sensible sur le sujet et, maintenant, un peu sur les nerfs.  
Il comprenait que le fait d’avoir des enfants était important pour Arthur. Mais c’est lui qui porterait le bébé pendant neuf mois. Francis n’avait jamais envisagé de faire un choix différent que l’éternité. Et il avait peur que leur différend vienne à casser leur couple.  
« Arthur, ce ne sont pas des bébés animaux qui…  
\- Oh ! Je ne pensais pas à ça. »  
Au vu de l’air étonné de son compagnon, Francis comprit que ce n’était pas une manœuvre déloyale de sa part pour amener le sujet en toute innocence. Si, un sorcier de la trempe d’Arthur pouvait contrôler des animaux pour les faire passer dans son jardin. N’allez pas lui dire le contraire.  
Francis sursauta quand Arthur vint l’embrasser. Pour une fois que son amoureux prenait des initiatives, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre.


	27. Clef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en train de mettre à jour AO3... Oh ! J'ai trop de fanfics. C'est long, mais c'est long. J'espère que ça ne met pas trop le bazar dans mes écrits xD.

« Et merci encore de votre visite », sourit Arthur au vieil incube.  
Arthur ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers Francis avec un sourire triomphant. Francis était encore choqué par le discours de leur invité surprise. Arthur avait fait énormément de recherche sur la fleur de vie et notamment sur ceux qui l’avaient utilisé.  
La plupart des incubes choisissait d’enfanter ou de ne pas utiliser ce tatouage maudit. Il devait bien avoir une bonne raison. Evidemment, vieillir éternellement, ce n’était pas au goût d’Arthur et de Francis également.  
« Alors, les rhumatismes et l’incontinence éternelle te plaisent toujours autant. »  
Francis tirait la tronche. Arthur découvrit ainsi que Francis n’aimait pas perdre la face. Il bouda pendant plusieurs jours, avant de le remercier à demi-mots d’avoir trouvé une preuve vivante de cette bêtise de vie éternelle.  
« Mais je ne veux pas d’enfant tout de suite, le prévint Francis.  
\- On a encore tout notre temps », le rassura Arthur.  
Arthur était quelqu’un de patient et d’entêté. Francis était le bon. Il savait qu’il obtiendrait gain de cause, parce que, mine de rien, Francis adorait les neveux et nièces d’Arthur. Et consulter sa boule de cristal, ça fait jamais de mal…


	28. Tarot

Du temps était passé depuis que Francis avait compris que l’immortalité avait un prix. Leur relation s’était consolidée. Et Francis en était à son premier trimestre de grossesse. Il avait fini par accepter le fait qu’il pouvait donner la vie et qu’Arthur ferait tout pour que ça se passe bien.  
En ce jour, Arthur tirait les cartes à Francis. Il cherchait un moyen de lui annoncer calmement ce qu’il avait vu dans sa boule de cristal. Francis attendait des jumeaux. Pas toujours adorables, mais ça, il le découvrira au fur et à mesure.  
Arthur réussit à avoir un tirage plutôt pas mal pour prévenir son amoureux de sa grossesse gémellaire.  
Il y eut un long blanc dès qu’Arthur lâcha le morceau.  
« Ce n’est pas les cartes qui te l’ont dit, comprit Francis.  
\- C’est que…  
\- On pourra au moins choisir les prénoms ensemble, râla Francis.  
\- Il n’y a pas le son dans les boules de cristal. »  
Francis rit de soulagement, puis vint de l’autre côté de la table. Il l’entraîna dans un baiser envoûtant. Arthur avait appris qu’un incube enceint était encore plus porté sur le sexe.  
« J’ai envie de toi. Tout de suite. »


	29. Cornes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pour le retard. Encore merci de suivre cette histoire.  
Demain, c'est la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente. Il y aura donc de la publication.

« Ils ont des petites cornes, remarqua Arthur.  
\- Ce sont des incubes, chéri », se moqua de lui Francis.  
Francis avait tenu à accoucher chez eux. Arthur avait fait venir une sage-femme spécialisée pour aider son compagnon. Et maintenant que tout allait bien pour les petits et pour Francis, elle les avait laissés seuls.  
« Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, s’en inquiéta Francis.  
\- On va vite arriver à les distinguer. Regarde, Alfred a un grain de beauté de ce côté et Matthew de l’autre.  
\- Matthieu.  
\- Je t’ai déjà dit que je n’arrivais pas à le dire… Mais tu es vraiment têtu avec son prénom. Tu es sûr. On peut toujours changer d’avis.   
\- Il s’habituera à son père anglais. Je suis épuisé.   
\- Je vais les prendre et les installer dans les berceaux. »  
Arthur les prit un par un pour les bercer, avant de les coucher.  
« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?  
\- Juste du repos.  
\- Je veille sur les petits. Endors-toi tranquille. »  
Arthur fut surpris par le silence qui s’installa après autant d’activité. Les enfants et son amoureux étaient tout autant fatigués par la naissance. Arthur se sentait très heureux et très chanceux d’avoir sa petite famille à ses côtés.


	30. Temps

Arthur et Francis surveillaient leurs enfants en train de jouer dans le jardin.  
Alfred avait tendance à embêter son jumeau et à provoquer des crises de larmes. Même si Matthew avait un caractère plutôt conciliant, cela n’évitait pas les disputes en cet âge tendre.  
« Tu crois qu’ils finiront par s’entendre.  
\- Alfred ne tape pas tout le temps sur Matthew, soupira de dépit Arthur. Il finira bien par faire attention à son frère.  
\- Pourtant, je lui ai fait la leçon sur les liens fraternels.  
\- C’est calme pour une fois.  
\- Alfred a peut être enfin compris qu’on ne martyrisait pas son jumeau. »  
Aucun incident notable n’arriva dans la journée, ce qui rassura les parents. Ils apprirent un peu plus tard que Matthew avait des talents de sorcier et avait ensorcelé un ours en peluche pour faire peur à son jumeau.  
Ils firent la leçon aux deux enfants. Arthur tenta de mettre la main sur l’ours en peluche désormais vivant. Il mit plusieurs jours… Et n’arriva pas à le désensorceler.  
« Je crois qu’on a un petit génie dans la famille. »  
Heureusement, Matthew comprit très vite qu’il ne pouvait faire de la magie qu’en présence de son daddy.


	31. Chapter 31

Arthur soupira de bien-être.  
Francis massait son dos avec expertise et plein d’idées licencieuses en tête.  
Il avait vraiment épousé un dieu.  
Ils passaient leur lune de miel, loin des enfants, avec comme objectif de passer de très bons moments ensemble. Et dans la tête d’un incube, ce genre d’intimité passait par du sexe endiablé. Arthur ne s’en plaignait pas le moins du monde.  
Complètement nu sur le lit, il était déjà en érection et prêt à accueillir le sexe de son amoureux.  
Arthur rit quand le pénis de Francis se frotta contre ses fesses.  
« J’ai envie de toi, mon amour. »  
Arthur adorait quand il disait ce genre de phrase avec cette voix si sexy. Il aimait être désiré et pas qu’un peu.  
« Moi aussi. »  
Arthur se tourna sur le dos et ouvrit les cuisses. Francis ne tarda pas à se positionner correctement et à le pénétrer.   
Arthur devint peu à peu une masse gémissante sous les assauts de son amant. Francis touchait sa prostate quasiment à chaque fois qu’il revenait en lui. C’était tellement bon. Ils s’aimaient tellement et se connaissaient tellement que le sexe était vraiment jouissif.  
Arthur n’aurait jamais pensé trouver meilleur compagnon que Francis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce recueil de drabbles. Merci de m'avoir suivi et d'avoir laissé des kudos.  
Ce soir, il y a nuit des lemons de la ficothèque ardente spéciale Halloween. Il y aura donc de quoi lire.


End file.
